


those strawberry fields

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: DL Prompt Bingo [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brianna Hope May, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Joan Rose Deacon, Ridge Farm, genderbent, hurts to breathe, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: It brought tears to Joan's eyes and made her chest contract by how hard it became to breathe because of the words coming out of her mouth. Brianna seemed focused on her playing, trying not to miss a single chord, her brows furrowed, and her hair bouncing and flying as she shook her head every few seconds. Joan felt almost lightheaded.Prompt: "Hard to Breathe"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: DL Prompt Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879870
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	those strawberry fields

Ridge Farm was rapidly becoming one of Joan's favourite places. Not only because of the forest and creek that surrounded it, or because of the various amenities that they had more than taken advantage of. It was mainly because during their stay, she and Brianna were allowed to be together more than she had expected they would. 

It was a common occurrence that Regina and Freddie would go to town to get drunk or get that social interaction that they so desperately craved. It often meant that Brianna and Joan were left alone, sometimes even for days at a time, which meant that they could spend that time basically in each other's pockets. More often than not, they didn't even go out; they would stay in Joan's cosy bedroom either fucking each other senseless or composing stupid love songs that they would never even dare to record. Some other times they go out into the, seemingly endless, fields surrounding the farm and have a picnic. They would sit on one of the ratty blankets that came with the house, and feed each other strawberries until their tummies are full or they get overwhelmed by their sweetness. 

It is in those instances, the ones where Brianna wrinkles her nose at the taste or rubs her belly as if she had just eaten a full course meal, that Joan finds herself falling even more in love with her girlfriend. It is something about the combined silliness and cuteness that has her heart beating at three-hundred beats per minute. Something about the way that her curls bounce as she shakes her hair, about how her full-blown smile shows her pointy canines and her soft giggles fill the air. It is too much, and Joan feels close to exploding half of the time. 

She had never expected to fall in love this fast, this deep, and even less so with a woman. But here she is none the less, making Brianna breakfast as the older woman fiddles with a guitar and serenades the bassist with silly love songs. It's both everything that she has ever wanted, and somehow not enough. 

She stuffs the muffins she had been preparing into the oven, sets the timer,and then turns to Brianna, who has her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she changes the tuning of the guitar. Joan walks over, tilting the guitarist's chin up so that she can meet her eyes, "Don't stick your tongue out, babe. You'll make your lips chapped." 

The older woman blushes, and gives Joan a small smile, "Thanks." 

Joan hums and presses her lips to Brianna's. It's sweet and chaste, but it's addictive nonetheless. She has the suspicion that she would, without a shadow of a doubt, rather give up music and her career as an engineer rather than losing the woman in front of her. Joan presses their foreheads together staring deep into her girlfriend's eyes and giving her an Eskimo kiss which makes the guitarist laugh. 

"Are the muffins in the oven?" 

"Yep," Joan pressed another kiss to her girlfriend's mouth, "They'll be ready in fifteen." 

Brianna smiled in content, and then pulled back just enough to put some distance between her girlfriend and her, "Can I show you my song?" 

"Of course you can." Joan walked over to the dining table and pulled a chair so that she could be close to her girlfriend. She sat with the backrest between her legs, and laid her chin on the top of the backrest, looking at Brianna expectantly. The older girl smiled and then started to play. 

The melody filled the room, sweeping Joan off of her feet, and leaving her breathless. It was a fast-paced but somewhat melancholic melody. She was sure that Regina and Freddie would adore it. And then Brianna started to sing. 

It was a shame that half of their songs had to be chucked away but never had Joan wanted one of those songs to be put in an album half as bad as the one that Brianna was playing at the moment. The lyrics were beautiful, and so was Brianna's voice. It seemed like unlike many of their songs, which were often made for Freddie to sing, this seemed tailor-made for Brianna's dulcet tones. 

It brought tears to Joan's eyes and made her chest contract by how hard it became to breathe because of the words coming out of her mouth. Brianna seemed focused on her playing, trying not to miss a single chord, her brows furrowed, and her hair bouncing and flying as she shook her head every few seconds. Joan felt almost lightheaded. 

"… _and to keep loving you, in those strawberry fields."_

The song seemed to come to an abrupt end when Brianna shoved her acoustic to the side roughly and bundled her girlfriend into her arms. She pressed a kiss to Joan's forehead, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." 

Joan sniffled, "The only thing that upset me is the fact that now you won't buy into my strong butch persona." 

Both of them burst into laughter, and Joan leaned closer, burying herself into her girlfriend's chest, "Brianna, love, that was beautiful." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Joan leaned back and cleaned her tears, "And just so you know, I also want to keep loving you in those strawberry fields." 

Brianna wrinkled her nose, "Sap." 

Joan raised her eyebrows, "You're the one that wrote the damn song!" 

"And you are the one that cried about it!" 

"But that's because I love you!" 

Brianna softened, leaving the teasing aside and pressing a long, sweet kiss to Joan's lips, "And I love you more." 


End file.
